This Galaxy
by withoutspaces
Summary: In the darkest hour of December, Gabriella Montez still thought that Troy Bolton was the one for her. So many times she tried to ignore the feelings that rushed through her every time he would say something to her, damn just look at her. T&G One-shot


Title: This Galaxy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any character mentioned in this story. Nor Austria or the hills and city mentioned. Full credit goes to the owners of High School Musical for the characters. This story is written of pure entertaintment and no credit goes to me for them. The only thing I've made is the storyline. This is a FanFiction, so please take it just like that, a FanFiction.

A/N: I just felt like I wanted and needed to write something beautiful. I've been sitting of 3 hours now, and I think it turned out good. I'm sorry for grammar and spelling, but I hope I'll get away with it. I haven't written a one-shot in a while, and this is my favourite. I've listened to 'Miracle' by Ilse De Lange, which is a beautiful song and the affect of my creativity. It's 1:48am here, and I have school in 6 hours, so it better be worth it. Enjoy! [:

* * *

_"I love you, not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you."  
-Roy Croft_

_---_

In the darkest hour of December, Gabriella Montez still thought that Troy Bolton was the one for her. So many times she tried to ignore the feelings that rushed through her every time he would say something to her, damn just look at her. His azure eyes so blue that it made you feel like you were going to faint any second.

Or this time when he went down on one knee in the cafeteria just to annoy and irritate her. The same day he'd told his best friend about what happened last year on New Years Eve, the same day his best friend decided that he had too big of a mouth to keep it shut. It was one night, they were both so drunk that they couldn't tell the planet their mothers came from and they were both so horny and caught up in each other that their organs couldn't help but control the darker side of them both.

It was one night, and the one night that was the start of a year that not a single student at East High would ever forget.

It was in this very moment that Gabriella Izadora Anne Montez realized that the boy that was sleeping next to her was the one she'd been looking for for 18 years, the one that had been in her life for 18 years. The one person on this earth (except her mother, of course) that had seen her at her worst and still stayed on her side.

The one that she was hooked up with 6 months ago, after a stupid game of truth and dare, pink jelly and her oh-so-awesome friend, Sharpay Evans.

The brunette beauty bent down and kissed the sleeping boys forehead at the thought of the past year. It was a year she'd never forget and yet a year that would affect her whole life. But at the sight of the handsome and gorgeous boy sleeping soundlessly on her left side made the dark moments blurry. The good ones taking place in front of her mind, she smiled and brushed some hair out of his closed eyes.

She knew she'd been a bitch sometimes this year, she wouldn't deny that. The words they'd changed under the passing year hadn't been the nicest. Some things she'd done weren't really what you would do to a human person.

She'd been a pure witch to the boy, after all, he'd taken her virginity.

But at this still very early hour, she was thankful and happy that the boy in front of her, had got the most important thing that a woman had. And she would never deny that she was proud of herself to let him get it. And no one else.

It was only 1:49am, but it was dark. She decided that she couldn't sleep and stood up carefully to not awake the beauty of her boyfriend. The small smile placed on his lips fallowing her to the balcony. She slowly opened the door and gathered her gown tighter around herself before he stepped out in the cold Austria air.

The snow-covered hills and the city filled with lights far away were so beautiful that it almost took her breath away. The wind caught a strand of her hair and she shivered slightly but refused to go back in. She softly inhaled the fresh air and closed her eyes with a sigh. She was so glad that she'd let my mother talk her into go on this trip. She'd had an amazing first week with her friends, just skiing down the hills all day long and go to after-ski when they were tired and just chill and have fun together.

Chad and Sharpay lived a few levels down and they had been playing games the whole night in front of the fireplace before she and Troy had gone back up to their room to watch some TV before drifting off to sleep. She'd woken up a few hours later and now she couldn't go back to sleep. All the thoughts that were flying around in the girls head made it hard to sleep.

"Hey." The petite brunette jumped slightly when her thoughts were interrupted by a husky low voice from behind her and she turned around to be met by a tired Troy, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes while trying to adjust his eyes to the white picture in front of him.

"Hey. I'm sorry, did I wake you?" She asked softly as he came over to where she was standing at the railing. His graceful walk amazing me as much as it always did.

"No, I woke up and missed your body on my side." He smiled at me and Gabriella couldn't help but smile back as he kissed her forehead before standing beside her, his eyes fixed on the beautiful sight in front of him.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She said as she looked back at the sight again, her thoughts going back to how her life was right now.

"Just like you," he said and she shivered as she looked back into his eyes and his hand came up to cup the girls cheek, his thumb stroking over it slowly, lovingly.

"I am so glad that you changed your mind and decided to come on this trip. It wouldn't have been the same without you and I'm not even sure if I would've gone without you. Two whole weeks with Sharpay and Chad, alone, is something I'm not even sure I would do for all the money in the world. I've had the most amazing week in my life this week, thanks to you." His voice was soft and an honestly lingering over it, making the girls heart melt just a little bit more.

"I'm glad I changed my mind too, Troy. And I have had the best week in my life too. It's been amazing to just spend time with you and our friends, having nothing to worry about," she said as he smiled softly at her.

"You might want to add German to that, Brie." He chuckled and Gabriella giggled at his words. Even thought Sharpay and Troy had taken German in class for 4 whole years, they still couldn't seem to make themselves clear on what they wanted to order while out at dinner.

"Yeah, but I still don't regret going on this trip. It's been amazing and I'm not sure that I'm ready to go back home just yet." She sighed as she threw another glint out over the view in front of them.

"Hey," Troy whispered and brought her cheek to look at him. "We still have one more week left. We still have one more week to appreciate, celebrate and enjoy this year before we say goodbye and get rid of it forever. We still have one more week with our friends, and each other before we get out of this year, and start a new one," he said in just above a whisper and Gabriella felt her eyes burn as his words sank in.

"But I'm not sure I want to let go of it Troy. This year has been the worst in my life, but at the same time the best because I got you. And I don't want anything to change that. I want you, and I don't want to let go of the moments we've had this year," she whispered and looked down as she tried to control her breath.

Troy brought her cheek up again. "Then nothing will change, Brie."

"Do you promise?" she questioned in a whisper as a tear silently rolled down her cheek, burning at the combination of the cold winter air. It was something she'd been afraid of for so long. No matter how much she loved her life right now, she wanted it to last, and nothing to change.

"I promise." He whispered as his thumb brushed the tear away before it could leave her cheek. His warm body was pressed up against hers and even though she should be freezing in the cold air, the shiver that ran down her spine was of pure bliss and not of cold.

His lips found hers in a soft and gentle kiss. Hi massaged her lips in a passionate way as his arms wound around her body tighter, showing her that he wasn't thinking about letting go anytime soon. Gabriella melted into the kiss, more tears falling as her body-heat rose in his arms.

After a few minutes, they pulled back and Troy rested his forehead on hers. His chest rose and lowered softly as his eyes was closed and enjoyed the moment. "Are you cold?" he whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment and raise his voice.

"A little." She replied in the same low voice and whined slightly as she felt Troy pull away but sighed again as she felt him pull something warm around her shoulders and pull her in for a strong and safe hug.

After a few minutes, they pulled away and went back to stand at the railing and look out over the city and hills. Both caught up in their own thoughts.

"Brie?" Troy suddenly said in a low voice after 10 minutes of just standing in complete silence. His voice was low and husky, and it made Gabriella shiver slightly again but she kept her eyes on the sight.

"Yes?" she said in the same low voice.

"There's something I want to tell you," he said and a hint of nervous lingered in his voice but he forced it to go away. The beauty of the night and the girl standing on his side made him realize how lucky he was, and how thankful he was to have it.

"Yeah?"

Troy looked out over the view, taking in every single detail that could be noticed. It was so beautiful and he wouldn't find a better opportunity than this. This was the best week he'd ever had, and with every hour that had passed had made him realize how hard he'd fallen for the beautiful girl on his side. If this wasn't the right time, standing here, all alone, thousand and thousand miles away from home in the middle of the night, with the most beautiful view ever and this girl on his side, he didn't know what was right.

"I love you, Gabriella."

The girls breath caught in her throat as she heard the words. The whole world stopped and so did her heart.

She knew deep inside that those were the words she'd been waiting for for the past 6 years. From the day she caught Troy shirtless in his backyard playing basketball that summer so long ago. The moment her heart fluttered at the sight of her best friend so beautiful, so gorgeous. This was what she'd been waiting for and it was hard to take it in. She never thought that he'd be the one to say it, she'd dreamt so much about it, but never thought he'd actually say it.

But he did.

"W-what?" she stuttered as she turned her face towards him and tried to control her breathing once again. She could feel the tears burning behind her eyelids but she refused to let them fall.

"I love you, Gabriella. This week made me realize that I wouldn't be anything without you. You're the one I wake up for every morning, and you're the one I go to sleep just to see the next morning. You're the one I'm thinking of all the time and you're the one I want to spend my time with. You've made me realize that I can be who I want to be if I just let myself be it, if I don't care what everybody else thinks all the time. And it made me realize that I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you. I love you more than life itself, Gabriella."

The beautiful night was nothing compared to the boys eyes as he spoke those words to the girl in front of him. The emotion in them was so strong and so powerful that it almost made the petite girls body to faint.

She threw her hands around the boys neck and crashed her lips onto his in a earth-shaking kiss. The kiss showed all the power and strength of their relationship and the air around them was so filled with love that a blind person could see it.

"I love you too, Troy. So, so much." She whispered before kissing him again, the white background outlining the couple just perfect, making it the most beautiful picture that could ever be painted.

And it was in this very moment, that Gabriella Montez knew that Troy Bolton was the one for her. It was those small things, like standing in the middle of the late December night, confessing their love for each other, that she realized that she was so thankful for those looks he gave her. The big mouth of best friend he had, was her saviour. And that those feelings that had rushed through her drunken body one year ago, were as clear and true as the fact that her mother came from this Galaxy.

_**The End**_

* * *


End file.
